


Old Scarred Face

by Rahmi



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, Cousin Incest, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahmi/pseuds/Rahmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen wakes up without a stitch of clothing on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Scarred Face

**Author's Note:**

> Aliens made us do it for H/C Bingo. Drugged, dubious consent sexual situations between minors, two of whom are related. No explicit sex, but some after effects of sex are mentioned. Specifically, what happens to semen when there's no condoms. Swearing.

Gwen wakes up without a stitch of clothing on. She knows she's not wearing clothes because whatever she's on is _freezing_ and stiff. She cracks her eyes open, glancing around, and that's when her world kind of implodes.  
  
Ben is sprawled out on one side of her, his face tucked into his arm. Kevin's hand is flung carelessly over Ben's hip and yes, they're both as naked as she is. There's a _hickey_ on Ben's chest and an odd, unfamiliar ache between Gwen's thighs and oh, this is so not good.  
  
At least she's the first one awake.  
  
She feels around with one hand for her clothes while she looks around the room. Obviously, this isn't where she went to bed last night. They'd been up late watching stupid movies or something. It's all a little fuzzy in her head, but she'd definitely remember if someone started taking off clothes.  
  
Her clothes are nowhere to be found. Neither is her dignity.  
  
"I think I just committed incest," Gwen says into the room, stunned.  
  
Kevin's fingers twitch and curl around Ben's hipbone. "I'm really hopin' you're telling the most unfunny joke in the world," he moans.  
  
Gwen's torn between a sense of impending doom and a reflex reaction of ahhhhh, how cute, look at them snuggle. Naked. That is her _naked cousin_ snuggling with her _naked boyfriend_. She feels a little like her brain comes to screeching halt at that information because she just sits there blinking for a long, long moment.  
  
"Gwen?" Kevin asks. "That was a joke, right?" He nuzzles the back of Ben's head.  
  
Screw this. If her brain is broken, she's going to break Kevin's too.  
  
"I'm over here," she says spitefully, "So, no, that wasn't actually a joke."  
  
There is a small, horrified pause, during which Kevin's eyes open to meet hers over the top of her cousin's head. Gwen raises an eyebrow and smirks, even if her face is bright red and she's _naked_ , before she motions pointedly towards Ben.  
  
Who chooses that moment to squint his eyes open.  
  
"Oh my God," Ben says, rolling away from Kevin with a flail. "Naked! Why are we all naked?"  
  
Gwen crosses her arms over her chest, making sure to cover her nipples, and pointedly draws her knees up too. There's not much she can do about the naked, but she really isn't comfortable being the only girl on their team right about now.  
  
She's seen a penis before. Just not, you know, a live one. The way Ben's eyes keep kind of helplessly sliding down towards her thighs tells her that at least she's not going to have to worry about accidentally catching something from having sex with her cousin.  
  
As long as she doesn't end up pregnant.  
  
"What just happened?" Kevin says.  
  
"I think it's pretty obvious!" Ben shrills, still flailing. Gwen's relieved to see that the Ultimatrix is still firmly attached to his wrist and glowing a faint, gentle green. At least they weren't nabbed by someone smart enough to know how to tamper with Ben's watch.  
  
Gwen feels something warm and wet slide down the back of her thigh. She's pretty sure her face can't get any redder. "I... think it's obvious too," she admits, squirming. "Does anyone remember who...?"  
  
The way Ben shifts up onto one side as he tries to sit makes Gwen want to die. "I'm pretty sure I know what Kevin was doing," he says, dropping his hands to his crotch. His face squishes up, nose crinkling, before he says, "That is really disgusting."  
  
Kevin looks smug for all of two seconds before he realizes that this means he _had sex with Ben._ Then he just looks pale and shocky. "I don't remember any of it," he admits.  
  
"One of us attacked your neck," she tells him.  
  
She has a feeling it was her. Her mouth feels swollen and Ben has a matching set going down the left side of his throat, so... Odds of two out of three of them having an oral fetish? Probably not all that great. "Sorry," she adds.  
  
Ben wipes at his mouth with a grimace, not looking at either of them and says, "I think I did... that, to Gwen." He looks more than a little sick, which Gwen is so sympathizing with right now.  
  
"The good news is that I'm pretty sure my biology is incompatible with humans at this point," Gwen manages. "So--"  
  
"No flipper babies?" Kevin offers.  
  
"Thank you, Kevin, for making this more awkward than it needed to be," Ben says, closing his eyes.  
  
"You fucked your cousin," Kevin says bluntly, "And then I fucked you. Or I fucked you while you were fucking your cousin. Or I fucked your cousin and then I fucked you. We shouldn't rule that option out either."  
  
"Why did I get _mauled_?" Ben asks petulantly.  
  
"Hey," Kevin says, motioning to his throat, "I got my fair share of chewed on too."  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about."  
  
Gwen rubs at her eyes carefully, making sure she's still got herself covered with her other hand and arm. "What are you talking about, then?"  
  
"My back," Ben admits. "It feels like someone took a shredder to it or something."  
  
When Ben turns around, the marks on his back match the ache in Gwen's fingers. She catches a glimpse of a bite mark on the base of his neck too and knows that that one, at least, isn't her fault. Her mouth isn't that big.  
  
She stares down at her hands instead of staring at them; they're making her feel physically _ill._ "You should make sure to wash those really well when we get back," she says, "Human nails can be carriers of some really nasty diseases."  
  
"I'm pretty sure I just had unprotected anal sex with an ex-con," Ben says blankly. "I don't think the nail scratches are going to be my biggest concerns."  
  
"I'm clean," Kevin says suddenly.  
  
Oh thank God.  
  
"Ah," Ben coos, because he is just that much of an obnoxious asshole sometimes, "Was big, bad Kevin E. Levin a virgin?"  
  
Kevin _finally_ turns as red as the rest of them. Gwen exchanges a triumphant look with Ben before she remembers that she's not supposed to look at him.  
  
"Shut up, Tennyson," Kevin growls.  
  
"Focus, you guys," Gwen snaps. "We woke up naked somewhere I don't recognize. And we've pretty obviously been..."  
  
"Going at it hot and heavy," Kevin says. Gwen risks a glance at him only to find him inspecting his penis with a thoughtful look on his face. She very quickly looks back up.  
  
Ben snorts. "Yeah, that," he says, "I think it's safe to say that we were drugged."  
  
"So now is not the time to be thinking about this," Gwen raises her voice to say. "Now is the time to figure out where we are and how to get home. Not..."  
  
"Who did who," Kevin says helpfully.  
  
"Sometimes," Gwen says, "I really hate you."  
  
Ben snickers.  
  
"Sure," Kevin says, "But I'm not the one who's going to be running around with my naughty parts bouncing around for the entire universe to see."  
  
"You don't have any clothes either," Ben points out.  
  
Kevin raises an eyebrow at the both of them before he casually reaches out for the wall. Metal washes over his skin; it goes up his arm and across his chest, starting to dip down towards his belly, and that's when Gwen snaps her eyes over to stare at the wall instead.  
  
"You're still naked under that," Ben says.  
  
"Yeah," Kevin says, "But now you can't see any x-rated details."  
  
"Still really hating you right now," Gwen says. She flicks her hand, summoning mana, and tries to pinpoint exactly where they are. "We're not on Earth," she finally decides.  
  
"Looks like we're gonna have a fight on our hands," Kevin says. He slaps his open palm with a fist, smirking, and it's like he doesn't even _care_ that he's naked anymore. Gwen's jealous; she has mana, but Kevin's power can make him something like _clothes_ and that's just not fair.  
  
"I'm not fighting my way out of an alien ship naked," says Gwen.  
  
"Hey," Ben starts, "Maybe..."  
  
Before she can even ask him what he's going on about, Ben snaps the Ultimatrix into place and transforms with as little fanfare as Gwen's ever seen. Big Chill looks at them for a second, head tilted, before he slaps the Ultimatrix again and it's just Ben. Ben with clothes on.  
  
"Oh, that's just not fair," Gwen says before she can help herself.  
  
Ben sends her a shadow of his usual cocky grin and shrugs out of his jacket. "Never thought I'd be happy for that glitch," he says, tossing her the jacket. "Just. Turn around or something, okay? I'll give you this set of clothes and keep the next one."  
  
"She's already seen you naked, Tennyson," Kevin points out.  
  
"So have you," Ben says as Gwen turns around, "So you should really just stick to calling me Ben, _Kev._ "  
  
Gwen is very aware of the fact that her butt is pointing towards Ben as she clutches his jacket to her chest. Ben's not much bigger than her, an inch at most, so it's not long enough to cover _everything_ the way one of Kevin's shirts would have been.  
  
The t-shirt hits her in the back of the head. "Ben!" she yells.  
  
She hears Ben stifle a laugh, badly. "Sorry," he says, clearly not meaning any of it.  
  
It's so weird, but this is what puts her back on even footing. She yanks his shirt over her head and flips her hair out of the head hold so she can say, "You are such a jerk."  
  
"I'm the jerk that's giving you clothes," Ben says and hits her in the back of her knee with one of his shoes.  
  
"I think this counts as domestic abuse now, guys," Kevin says.  
  
"Shut up, Levin," Gwen snaps and pulls on the jeans Ben's just thrown at her heels. She feels comfortable looking over at Kevin now that she has clothes on and sticks her tongue out at him. "I have _real_ clothes on. You just have a metal penis."  
  
Kevin leers. "I'll take that as a compliment, babe," he says.  
  
There's a flash of green behind her and then Big Chill's eerie voice is saying, "That's disgusting."  
  
"You know what's disgusting," Gwen asks. "The aliens who did this to us. Give me a minute and I"ll find them."  
  
She knows her eyes glow when she's tracking things. Her boys don't mind, though, so she keeps them open while she tracks life signs on the ship. The majority of them are all hovering around one specific area. She's going to assume is the helm or the cockpit or whatever it is alien ships have.  
  
"Got them," she says.  
  
Ben phases through the door with a quick, "Good."  
  
Gwen sighs and looks over at Kevin. "You want to open the door?" she asks. "Maybe get a little of your manly dignity back?"  
  
Kevin rolls his eyes and slams out a fist; the door goes careening out into the hallway. It's a good thing Ben's intangible, because otherwise it would have taken him out and Gwen kind of needs Ben around right now to keep her from going hysterical.  
  
Something wet, slimey, and tepid soaks into the crotch of her jeans. Gwen pauses for a second and gives serious thought to stripping out of them because that was _disgusting_ and Ben could always just make another pair.  
  
"So," Kevin says, "I call first shower."  
  
"I don't think so," Gwen says. "I will peel you like a grape."  
  
"You already used that threat," Ben says. "And I think I should get first shower. I've got... stuff... on both ends of me."  
  
Gwen grimaces. "I have something _coming out of me_ , Ben," she says, "There is nothing in the world you can say that will make me let you have first shower."  
  
Ben stops dead in his tracks, wings fluttering, before he turns his head slowly to stare at Gwen with Big Chill's creepy compound eyes. "My dick is sticky," Ben says dryly. "Kevin _came in my ass_ , Gwen, and unlike _your parts_ , my butt wasn't made to have come in it."  
  
"So? Just because I have a vagina--"  
  
"It wasn't exactly _clean_ , Gwen," Kevin says.  
  
She stares at them both for a second; Kevin looks as uncomfortable as she's ever seen him and Ben looks like he's thinking about scratching through his own skin, alien or not. "Oh," she says, swallowing.  
  
"Yeah," Ben says. "Oh." He resumes fluttering down the hall.  
  
Gwen's quiet for a few seconds, thinking it over. "We can share," she offers grudgingly.  
  
Kevin's eyebrows shoot up. "You don't think that'll be weird?"  
  
"I just had sex with my cousin. My _boyfriend_ just had sex with my cousin. You think sharing a shower to get clean is going to be the weirdest part of my day at this point, Kevin?"  
  
Her boyfriend appears to think it over for long enough that Gwen has to wonder about him a little bit. He finally flashes her a smile and says, "Good point."  
  
They silently tromp through the hallways for a minute. Gwen tugs Ben's jacket tighter around her shoulders and lets her mind wander. How many copies of Ben's clothes could Ben make using the Ultimatrix? Are these clothes going to be _permanent?_  
  
She kind of likes Ben's jacket, not that she'll ever tell him that.  
  
"Why do you think the aliens drugged us into having sex?" Ben asks, interrupting her thought process.  
  
"I honestly do not want to know, Benji."  
  
"You know," says Gwen, "I'm actually okay with not knowing either. I just want to kick their asses for it."  
  
"Agreed."


End file.
